


Blue Butterflies

by tearsofhappiness



Series: Believe in your dreams [4]
Category: Believe (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsofhappiness/pseuds/tearsofhappiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams from Ep. 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Butterflies

Bo was dreaming again.

She could tell because she was stood next to her mom and not her ~~dad~~ Tate. She knew Tate wasn't her dad but her dreams seemed to be effecting her sense of what was real and what wasn't.

They were stood in a garden surrounded by flowers in all colours of the rainbow.

Her mom was pointing out a particularly vibrant tulip, but Bo was too distracted by the butterflies.

There seemed to be hundreds of them. Bo watched as they flew in and out of the plants looking as if thy were all part of some great dance.

They were all pretty, but the most beautiful of all was large and had bright blue wings lined in black.

Bo followed it with her eyes as it flew round her head and in front of her face.

Her mom noticed the butterfly as it alighted on Bo's outstretched hand.

She unclasped the fastening on her necklace to hold in front of Bo.

Her eyes flitted between the butterfly on her finger and the necklace's pendent.

They looked the same.

"What does it mean?" Bo asked with eyes wide with curiosity.

"Think Bo. You know what it means. Just think." She placed a hand on Bo's head to stroke her hair In a soothing way to help her daughter think,.

But Bo didn't have time to think - not in the dream anyway.

She felt someone nudging her awake.

"Hey, wake up. We're almost there." It was Tate.

"I had such a good dream. " Said Bo wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, about what?"

"My mom." Repied Bo thinking back to what she's said to her about the butterflies.

"Thought you'd never met her."

"I didn't." It was true. But these dreams were becoming so frequent and even more realistic that Bo almost felt like she had.


End file.
